Kurt and Finn are More Than Just Brothers, They're Best Friends
by SunshineXRainbows
Summary: No real plot, just good ol' bro times. Three times Finn and Kurt were best friends. Background Klaine and Finchel , but squint and you miss it.
Kurt and Finn aren't just brothers… they're best friends.

 _That one time they tried to do a pizza challenge at their favorite pizza place._

" **EAT ONE 32 INCH PIZZA BETWEEN TWO PEOPLE AND THE PIZZA IS FREE!"**

The huge sign hanging in the window was staring right at Finn, its big bold letters calling out to him. Gordon's Pizza was Kurt and Finn's absolute favorite pizza place, they pretty much ate there at least once a month, usually more. So when Finn saw the sign on his walk home, he knew that he absolutely had to take a picture and send it to his brother.

 _Kurt. We HAVE to do this._ Finn sent the text and continued on his way home, getting more excited as he got closer. A lot of people thought that Kurt was the type of person to scrutinize everything he put into his body, but those people didn't really know his brother. Kurt ate just like any "normal" teenage boy, honestly that boy could really pack it in.

Finn's phone dinged, and he eagerly fished it out of his pocket, his brother had already replied: _There is no doubt about it that challenge is meant for us._

"YES!" Finn said loudly, pumping his fist in the air. The pedestrians walking the street looked at him weirdly, and he smiled sheepishly. He couldn't help it, he was excited.

Xx

Two days later on a Saturday night, Finn and Kurt found themselves sitting in a booth at Gordon's, a coke in front of each of them. Each of their significant others thought that they were crazy; however, their parents had seen the two eat, so they actually thought the two could do it. When they had entered the restaurant and told their water they were attempting the pizza challenge advertised on the window, their waiter couldn't believe it, and told them they were in for a bit of a wait until their huge pizza was done.

"I cannot wait till this pizza comes, I swear I could eat a horse right now." Finn rubbed his stomach for emphasis.

"I know me too, I haven't ate since lunch. And that was like, four hours ago." Kurt took a sip of his coke, Finn nodded sympathetically.

As they chatted about their upcoming Glee assignment, they finally caught eye of their waiter with their huge pizza. Well actually, their waiter and one more to make sure she didn't drop it. Now this pizza wasn't one of those huge pizzas you see on television, but it definitely was big. Their water smiled as she sat it down right in the middle of their table, the pizza taking up most of the room that they had.

"Good luck, boys. You have until closing time to finish the pizza. If not, you have to pay in full." The waiter said before walking away.

The two brothers stared at their pizza in awe. It was glorious. They had chosen to go classic, a pepperoni pizza with bacon. Usually they were pretty exotic with their pizza toppings, but they decided it would be easier to go with something simple.

"Dude. You have to take a picture of this before we start!" Finn couldn't even look away from the pizza, God was he excited.

Kurt quickly took his phone of his pocket. "Finn, smile!" The bigger brother put two thumbs up, grinning ear to ear for the picture. Kurt quickly posted it onto his Instagram, captioned _Wish us luck!_

"Well come on! Let's go!"

Xx

"Man, this is easy! I'm on my fifth slice already!" Finn said with a mouthful, nodding in content.

Xx

"I swear we are like half way done already they should have made this pizza bigger!" Kurt was in pizza heaven, honestly this was the _best thing ever._

Xx

"Huh… I think this pizza got bigger." Finn was slowing down, he was sure he had never ate this much pizza in one sitting in his _life._

Xx

"… This was a thirty dollar pizza." Kurt groaned around his pizza slice. He felt as though he couldn't take another bite.

Finn was leaning back against the booth, dejectedly looking at the piece of pizza he was holding. He was so _sure_ that they could do it. Kurt put the slice he was trying to eat down on his plate, then he put his head in his hands.

"I can't eat anymore, Finn." Kurt groaned. Finn looked at his brother. "Me either."

The two looked over at the counter where the employees had been watching them all night. They even looked disappointed that they couldn't make it. Finn slowly picked up his phone, he felt like moving was even too hard at this point, and opened up his snapchat. He started a video, first panning down to the pizza that they had managed to eat almost 3 quarters of and then moved to his brother.

"Well, bro, how do you feel?" Finn said slowly. Kurt lifted his head out of his hands and looked to the camera, a defeated look on his face.

"I feel like I can't move from this spot. Someone come pick us up." He groaned out, and Finn stopped recording, just as the store manager came over to their table.

"Well boys, I can honestly say that you ate the most pizza any team has in this challenge. So for that, and the fact that you two are such good customers, we're giving you the pizza half off instead of full price." The manager smiled at the two boys, and patted them on the back.

"Thank you so much. Really it was good pizza. But it definitely beat us." Finn was able to let out a half smile at the manager.

Their previous waiter brought over a couple take away boxes for them, and the two brothers graciously thanked her. Both the waiter and the manager smiled at the brothers again before going over to the counter.

"You know, even though we lost, that was still _awesome._ " Finn gave his brother a dopey smile, and of course Kurt couldn't help but smile back and agree.

The two of them loaded their pizza into their carry out containers and slowly got out of their seats and went to the check-out counter. They split the price and left a nice tip in the jar, before walking outside to sit on the bench in front of the store. Luckily, Burt offered to come pick the two overly stuffed brothers up.

 _That one time they watched a scary ass movie_

Finn walked into the living room late Friday night, their parents were in bed and he was bored. They had an awesome Friday night dinner as always, but after a movie their parents had retired to the bedroom. Originally the two brothers had went to their own rooms after the movie to call Blaine and Rachel, but now Rachel had gone to sleep and Finn was hoping Kurt was done too.

Luck was on Finn's side because his brother was sitting on the couch flipping through channels on the tv. He grinned, taking a seat on the couch with his brother.

"Wanna watch another movie?" Finn said excitedly. Watching movies with his brother was the best because he was either really into it, or he made these awesome comments about _everything_ , which could be annoying to a lot of people, but usually if Kurt was talking the movie was boring, so his comments made it actually enjoyable.

"Totally. Pick one out. Something different too." Kurt handed the remote over to his brother.

Finn looks through OnDemand, trying to find something 'different'. They usually watch comedies together, though that one time they watched this really sad movie that had them crying together on the couch at the end. He's not really in the mood for a musical, and none of the documentaries look interesting. So he looked in the category they never looked in: Horror.

Finn wasn't much for scary movies, but he figured, go big or go home, right? So he picked one on a subject that always fucked the two of them up. One of those ghost movies that everyone talked about came up and he knew that was the one. He looked over to his brother and he had no complaints so he put it on.

Boy, did Kurt and Finn regret their decision 45 minutes later.

The two of them were huddled together on the couch, each of them thoroughly freaked out by the movie. Neither of them had screamed but they were constantly jumping at what happened on the screen, and they hadn't let go of each other since about 15 minutes in.

Once the movie ended, Kurt quickly scrambled to get the remote to turn the tv back to cable before the screen went black and left them in complete darkness in the living room. Finn was sitting on the couch looking everywhere in the room, trying to make out every single object.

The two brothers sat on the couch for a couple seconds, before Kurt slowly got up and looked over at the dark stairs. Finn got up to look as well, honestly feeling scared of going up there in the _dark._

".. Wanna sleep down here?" Kurt asked quietly.

"Definitely." Finn easily agreed, so glad that he had changed into his pajamas earlier, looking at Kurt and feeling relieved to see he was in his too.

The two brothers unfolded the couch bed, and then they walked together into the hallway, turning on the lights as they went. Luckily the family kept spare blankets in the small closet downstairs. The brothers grabbed two and threw them onto their bed for the night.

The brothers were triumphant thinking they had solved their problem of venturing in the house in the dark, before Kurt realized a flaw in their plan. He turned to his brother.

"Our toothbrushes are in our bathroom." Kurt sighed.

Finn groaned, looking around once more for the completely dark house, excluding the hallway they were in and the glow of the tv from the living room. He slowly walked over to the downstairs bathroom, looking in the cabinet under the sink.

"Aha! Spare toothbrushes and toothpaste." Finn looked at his brother with a smile.

After the two bushed their teeth and used the bathroom, they were back in the living room. Kurt walked over to the wall, bent down and plugged in the night light Carole kept in there.

Kurt tries to play it off, "Oh I thought it was my phone charger… no point in unplugging it now."

"Oh totally, better keep it in Kurt." Finn agreed easily.

The two boys settle in on their couch bed, with their blankets and throw pillows, and get comfortable.

"Goodnight, Finn." Kurt whispers.

"Goodnight, Kurt." Finn whispers back.

 _Those times that they thought of each other_

Finn would definitely say that he wasn't fashion forward. At all. He could match his shirts to his pants but that wasn't saying much seeing as he was pretty sure everything went with jeans or khakis. He had a couple different pairs of shoes but he wore them whenever he liked, not depending on his shirt like you're apparently supposed to do.

So when he was walking to his car that he parked near the Plaza, he was pretty proud of himself when a brooch caught his eye in the thrift shop to his left. The brooch was similar to Kurt's famous rhino brooch, except it was a deer which was incredibly detailed and absolutely _awesome_ looking.

Kurt would totally like that brooch, Finn thought. But he knew that he should ask Kurt first because sometimes his brother could be really confusing. However, as Finn was about to get out his phone to text his brother, he saw in the corner of his eye a lady eying the same brooch.

He couldn't let it get away! There was no way he would ever find something that cool _by himself_ ever again. Honestly he was surprised he found it in the first place! Finn knew he couldn't waste time texting his brother when that lady was about to start walking toward the door.

Finn hurried through the door, his shoulder knocking into a display as he went. He hurried to make sure it didn't fall before he went right up to the counter where an older woman was sitting reading a book.

"Excuse me, ma'am? How much is that deer brooch in your display?" He pointed to the brooch, the lady from outside scowling behind him.

The woman smiled at him before answering, "That brooch has been sitting in that display for forever it seems. I have been waiting for someone to finally see its beauty. Only 10 bucks young man."

Finn could totally fist bump right now but he was too busy getting out his wallet in excitement. Was this how Kurt always felt when he got a good deal? This was _awesome._ Kurt is going to _love_ it.

"I'll take it!" He smiled as the old woman walked over to the window display and picked it gingerly out of the board it was pinned to.

"Would you like me to wrap it young man?" The woman asked when she got back to the counter.

"Could you please?"

He didn't want to take any risk of breaking it on his way home, and with him it was a very big possibility. Plus, Kurt liked that kind of stuff. He watched as the woman tied some twine over the box, which Finn thought was pretty cool because he'd never seen it done like that before.

He looked around the shop quickly, he'd never been in here before. He usually goes straight to Sears for clothes or to Dick's for whatever he needed for football. He handed the ten bucks to the nice woman, leaving two bucks in the donation jar she had sitting on her counter.

"Thank you very much." He smiled before leaving the store, the woman from before nowhere to be seen.

"I'm like the best brother ever." He said proudly, nodding his head as he walked to his car.

Xx

When he got home Kurt and Blaine were cuddling on the couch in the living room watching one of their reality shows on tv. Finn didn't really understand them but he watched them sometimes with his brother.

"Kurt!" Finn yelled excitedly as he almost ran into the living room.

His brother jumped, startled from his sudden outburst. "Yeah, Finn?"

Blaine smiled over to him and said a hello, which Finn returned before pretty much thrusting his gift in Kurt's face.

"So I was walking back from Sears and I saw this so I bought it for you!" Finn said quickly, he was so excited. Giving gifts was the _best._

Kurt carefully unwounded the twine before almost ripping the top of the box off. He carefully took the brooch out of the wrapping, staring at in awe.

"Finn, it's beautiful!" His brother carefully sat it down before enveloping Finn in a hug.

"Yeah I was totally surprised that I picked it out. I mean, I never have an eye for these things!" Finn couldn't stop smiling about his accomplishment, looking back at Blaine while he told the two about his experience at the thrift shop.

"I can think of so many outfits to where this with. You're the best, Finn." Kurt smiled over at his brother, and Finn was glad that Kurt existed.

Xxx

Kurt would say that he is a very organized person. He wrote down all of his assignments, everything in his room had its place, and his closet had its own system. His brother, on the other hand, wasn't very organized. Like, at all. So Kurt helped Finn out whenever he could.

Finn was always losing his keys, so Kurt placed a bowl on the table by the front door and taught Finn to put his keys in there every time he came in. Finn never remembered to unload the dishwasher before Carole came home, so Kurt set a reminder on his phone. Kurt thought Finn needed to eat more fruit, so he always put a post-it note on an apple, etc. telling Finn "eat me!"

Sometimes, it was the little things that had the most impact.

When Kurt came home from school, he was pretty ecstatic that he didn't have any homework to do than to read his textbook. He sat down on the couch in the living room, ready to get his reading over with so that he had the rest of the day off. He was the only one home at the moment, his dad and Carole at work and Finn at football practice. It was the perfect time to get this done.

However, about halfway through his reading Kurt's stomach reminded him that he hadn't ate since lunch. Determined to only have a quick snack, he sat down his textbook and went to the kitchen to find something to eat. The fridge didn't seem to have anything Kurt wanted though, and the cabinet that held the snacks was empty. Kurt briefly remembered splitting the last of the snacks with Finn the other night. He groaned. Kurt was so not going to do his homework on an empty stomach. He wouldn't be able to focus.

He opened the pantry, searching for something to eat once more, when he found a pack of Oreos hidden behind a pack of sugar. Kurt fist bumped. He reached up to get the pack out from its hiding spot, shaking his head at his father for trying to hide the snacks. When he opened the flap, he found that the pack was half empty.

Kurt took half of the cookies out from the container, leaving the rest for himself, and put them on a paper plate and wrapping it in plastic. Finn deserved to have some of the Oreos too. Kurt went upstairs, sitting the paper plate on Finn's desk. Kurt took a post-it from Finn's desk and placed it in front of the plate:

 _Dad hid these Oreos from us, but I found them! He already ate most of them already, but here was half of what I found. And remember our research paper is due on Friday!_


End file.
